The present disclosure relates generally to a structure including a graphene layer and a method for forming a graphene layer.
Graphene is the basic structural element of other graphitic materials including graphite, fullerenes, and carbon nanotubes. Graphene is formed of sp2-bonded carbon atoms that are densely packed in a honeycomb crystal lattice. Generally, graphene is in the form of one-atom-thick planar sheets. Several different approaches have been proposed to form single or multiple layers of graphene. For example, exfoliation methods have been used to form small areas of single or multiple layers of graphene. Such methods, however, generally do not enable control over the size of the crystal formed or the location of single layers. Similarly, the transfer of graphene from a large piece to a substrate by rubbing is generally not amenable to forming large, controllable regions of graphene.